Walls of high temperature gas reactors, e.g. the walls of turbine combustion chambers, need to be shielded by a suitable thermal shielding against attack of the hot gas. The thermal shielding can be achieved by providing a hot gas resistant liner, which usually comprises a number of shield elements covering a wall to be shielded. The heat shield elements can e.g. be implemented in form of ceramic heat shield elements (CHS elements) or in form of suitable metallic heat shield elements. To allow for thermal expansion when being exposed to the hot gas, the heat shield elements are arranged such that gaps are left between neighboring heat shield elements. In order to prevent hot gas from passing through these gaps from the hot gas side of a heat shield, e.g. to a carrier structure to which the heat shield elements are fixed, gaps would need purging with air to avoid overheating. This air is costly leakage.
In EP 1 302 723 A1 it is proposed to seal gaps between heat shield elements with sealing elements to prevent hot gas from passing the gaps.